bigopruebasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Spencer Rowling
Spencer Rowling (Numero de Servicio: 12232-32311-SR) es un ODST de Elite al servicio de la ONI recientemente ascendido a Sargento Maestro. Es el lider del Escuadrón ODST Lima que forma parte de la tripulación de la UNSC Carmine. A participado en multiples batallas contra el Covenant y es reconocido como un hombre clave por el Capitan Taylor Johnson. Es un hombre caucasico medianamente alto y esbelto, normalmente tiene su pelo blanco medianamente largo de una manera desordenada, sus ojos son de color verde profundo mientras sus orejas y nariz son perfectas. Antiguamente usaba anteojos pero desde unos aumentos genéticos ya no era necesario. Spencer Rowling (Service Number: 12232-32311-SR) is an Elite ODST on Service. Recently appointed as Master Sargeant. He is the Tidrente's Squad Leader which belongs to the UNSC Carmine crew. He has engaged many battles against The Covenant and he is recognized as an instrumental man by the Captain Taylor Johnson. Personalidad Es un hombre responsable, serio y directo. Como todo líder busca el beneficio de sus hombres ante cualquier adversidad que tenga que enfrentar. Es calmado y discreto, evitando casi siempre llamar la atención aunque puede destacar si se lo propone principalmente si se siente rivalizado con alguien haciéndolo altamente competitivo y acertado en sus decisiones. He's a responsible, serious and direct man. As every leader, he looks for the benefit of his squad in the face of any adversity. Biografía Oposo II En 2534, durante el invierno de Oposo II la UNSC recibió un reporte de que el Covenant se dirigía al planeta por lo que de inmediato se ordeno al escaso personal de la UNSC presente en el planeta de evacuar a toda la población así como equipamiento y demás. Durante la evacuación de la capital del planeta, al poco tiempo de iniciar el proceso varios empresarios locales sobornaron a los directivos de la UNSC ahí presentes para irse antes del tiempo establecido ya que según ellos ya habían recogido a toda la gente. Los directivos dieron la orden de evacuar pero Spencer Rowling, en ese entonces un marine recién reclutado, se negó a abandonar a la gente y con ayuda de algunos marines en posesión de 2 warthogs de tropas y como vía de escape, un pelican. Se adentraron en la ciudad a buscar personas rezagadas a pesar de que las naves de evacuación ya se habían retirado. Durante su búsqueda Spencer Rowling encontró y salvo al pequeño Taylor Johnson junto a sus hermanos de su enloquecido padre. Finalmente los marines se reagruparon y lograron llevar 20 civiles en un pelican hasta la fragata UNSC Palmproff en órbita para en unos minutos después abandonar Oposo II. In 2534, during Oposo's II winter The UNSC got a report about the aproacching Covenant Invasion, therefore, the low UNSC's crew on the planet was inmediately ordered to evacuate all the population, equipment and else. During the evacuation of the planet's capital, shortly after the beginning of the evacuation process many local businessmen bribed the UNSC Executives there present to go away before the established time, since according to them, they've already picked up all the people. The Executives gave the order to leave, but Spencer Rowling, who back then was a newly-recluit, refused going away whithout the people and with the help of some marines in possession of 2 trops warthogs and as a escape route, a pelican. Entered into the city in order to find stragglers, despite the evacuation ships have already gone away. Along the way, Spencer Rowling found and saved the little Taylor Johnson with his silblings from their mad father. Finally, the marines rallied and then achived to bring 20 civilians into a pelican to the UNSC Palmproff in orbit, abandoning Oposo II minutes later. Centaury IV Él y todo su escuadrón fueron de los pocos afortunados que corrieron con la suerte de ser elegidos para formar parte de la tripulación y viajar hacia Centaury IV en Andrómeda. Así es como llega a la primera colonia de la humanidad el 20 de Enero de 2562 tras más de 5 años de viaje en el desliespacio. Apariciones Saga Forefathers *Universo Andrómeda **Capitulo 1 Despertar (Primera Aparición) **Capitulo 2 Oscuridad **Capitulo 3 Odisea Trivia *Su instrumento musical favorito es el piano. *Detesta el color amarillo. Categoría:Universo Andrómeda Categoría:Universo Andrómeda/Personajes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:UNSC Carmine